


The Librarian

by Leonis Noctem (Superwholockianfromhogwarts)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creature Severus Snape, Harry is an idiot, M/M, Romance, and loves to adopt hogwarts children, he has a snake tattoo, he is also named Leon, hes a librarian, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockianfromhogwarts/pseuds/Leonis%20Noctem
Summary: Harry Potter died 8 years ago. He left behind family, friends, and the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Leon Pen smiled nostalgically as he walked through the empty halls of his once home. Memories rolled by one by one. He remembered his first day, his first friend, his first classes, his first fight, his first love, all of it happened at this school. He wasn't Leon Pen when it all happened though. When he attended Hogwarts he was known as the Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. Remembering that nickname always brought the bad memories that shrouded the good ones, the abuse from his 'relatives', one terrible defense against the dark arts teacher after another, the constant battles with Voldemort, the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemorts resurrection, so many people he loved who died during the final battle, and ultimately he himself 'dying' too. He refused to be 'Harry Potter' ever again, it brought too much pain.

"Welcome Mr. Pen." Minerva greeted the young man as he entered into her office.

The young man, Leon Pen, who was 25 according to his resume, was dressed semi-formal in black slacks and a blood red button down that made his hazel eyes look like they were on fire. He had his long black hair pulled back into a braid. The man was her only applicant to take over the librarian job when Madam Prince had passed away. She was injured in the final battle, just one of the many to be hit with a slow acting curse that slowly shut down your body. It took 8 years for it to finish the job, but it did. Thankfully she worked till her last moments and she died in the hospital wing a month ago.

"It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Headmaster." Leon greeted the elderly women, sitting in the offered seat.

"Please call me Minerva, only the children call me headmaster." The women replied smiling.

"Okay, Minerva. You said in your letter that you wanted to speak to me, does that mean I got the job?" The young man inquired.

"I have a few questions to ask you first, Mr. Pen." Minerva peered at the man over her glasses.

"Of course, Ma’am. Ask away."

The women glanced down at the parchment that she held in her hand, "It says here that you don't have a permanent place of residence, would you mind explaining why?"

"Of course not. I don’t usually stay in one place too long. When I was younger I always wanted to explore the world, but I never thought I’d be able to because of, ah, certain extenuating circumstances. But somehow I got the chance and I took it. I've been all around Europe, Asia, and even the states for a bit, of course that life style doesn't leave much need for a permanent home." Leon explained easily.

"When I put the message in the prophet I didn't think that I'd get a response from someone as over qualified as you. We'd be ever grateful if you'd take the position." Minerva spoke relieved, mentally checking one more task off her long list of things to do before the new school year began. The man really was over qualified, during his travels he worked as a scavenger, finding old books and artifacts. He probably knew more about the books in their library than Madam Prince did.

"It'd be my honor to work at this glorious school. When do you want me to arrive for the new school year?" Leon asked smiling gently at the tired old women.

"In a month should work. Two weeks before the terms begins should be enough time for you to get settled in and acquainted with the school-" Minerva was interrupted by a sharp knocking on the doors.

"I'm very sorry" She apologizes to Leon before calling towards the door, "Come in!"

"Minerva, how many times do I have to tell you, the Slytherins and Gryffindors cannot be put in the same class together? I've been telling you since you became headmistress and yet you still ignore me." Severus Snape barged into the room fussing at the headmaster not even noticing the young man.

The headmaster just smiled at the potions master, "I'll give the same reason Albus gave you when he was still headmaster. We have to promote interhouse unity, instead of separating them; they need to learn to get along."

"But they aren't learning to get along the more time they spend together the more they hate each other." Severus argued, not wanting to deal with the bickering and the exploding cauldrons for another year.

"Severus my decision is final." Minerva said unfazed by the man's scowl, ignoring the angry man, she turned to her newest employee, "Mr. Pen, meet-"

"Severus." Leon breathed out.

"Do I know you?" Severus sneered and was surprised at the man's flinch and hurt look.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I have to go now. I'll see you in a few weeks." Leon got as far as the door before Minerva called to him.

"Mr. Pen, it was pleasure meeting you. I look forward to working with you." Minerva looked a bit bewildered as she turned to the other man. "Severus can you show Mr. Pen the way out."

"No!" Leon shouted startling all of them. "I mean, I think I can figure it out by myself, good bye."

Leon pushed open the door and ran from the room. Lucky for him there was no one else in the halls to see him. He dashed down the halls easily knowing the route that would take him outside of the school.

He was breathing hard as his knees hit the grass. He gripped the grass in his fingers as he tried to calm down. He didn't even notice the tears falling from his eyes. 

"Fucking hell." Leon whispers as he punches the ground. He couldn't believe that Severus was still alive. He was positive that Nagini had killed the older man, he held him as he died. He watched as the blood drained from his neck. He wouldn't have left if he had known. He wouldn't have left the love of his life.

Unknown to Leon, Severus was standing in the shadows behind one of the pillars watching the younger man's anguished cries. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment, which he was sure he was. Why was the man crying? Why did he run from the room?

Severus did always have a soft spot for crying, which was something very few people knew. And unfortunately for him the person that knew him best was dead. When he saw someone crying he felt the need to help, a compulsion he learned no doubt from a certain Gryffindor. He slowly walked over to his soon-to-be colleague. He made sure his footsteps were loud so that he wouldn't startle the man.

"What do you want?" Leon tried to look angry at the man but the tears ruined the effect.

"Why are you crying?" Severus inquired sitting on the ground beside the still crying man.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Leon refused to open up. If he didn't tell Severus then he couldn't hate him for leaving him and making everyone think he was dead.

"You're right you don't have to tell me." Severus agreed letting them fall into a surprisingly comfortable silence.

"I made a mistake." Harry whispered some minutes later.

"What was the mistake?", Severus asked gently trying to comfort the man.

"I left and I didn't realize I had left someone behind." Is all Leon says, he's not going to tell Severus everything, it would make working together too hard. But he could give vague answers, where Severus didn't know what he was talking about but he could get this pain off his chest.

"Was the person you left behind important?" Severus asked thinking of his lovely Harry who died and left him all those years ago.

"Yeah he was the love of my life." Harry replied heavy hearted wanting nothing more than to curl into his once lovers arms like he used to for comfort almost a decade ago.

Severus eyed the man, he was curled in on himself and Severus wanted nothing more than to hold him like he used to Harry when he got upset. "I was in love once, still am actually. But he died during the war, I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye. Is your lover still alive?"

"Yeah, he is." Leon choked out, tears starting again, Severus still loved him. Harry hurt him, he made his love live for years thinking that he was dead.

"Well then you can still make things right." Severus said trying to be helpful, the man was obviously feeling very guilty over leaving his lover.

"It’s not as simple as that Snape." Leon replied depressed, he didn't want to talk anymore he just wants to go back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron and cry. "I'll be on my way then, professor."

Severus stood up and held out his hand to help Leon, but the man ignored it and pushed off the ground standing on his own. "Please call me Severus."

Leon paused in his walking and turned his head back giving the man a bittersweet smile, "Good bye, Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

Leon laid in his bed at the Leaky Cauldron thinking about how his life could've turned out if he stayed. He could've been with Severus all these years, happy, and in love.  
Thinking about Severus and what could have been only brought up more unwanted thoughts of everyone else he left behind, the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Hagrid. They all would hate him if they learned that he faked his death. He knew he shouldn't've returned, it's only been a day and he's hedged up all the things that he worked so hard to forget. He chose to run away, to run from all the torture of being famous, but he also wanted to leave the pain that came with Severus 'death'. 

He went to give himself up to Voldemort not only because it was the only thing they could do to win the war but he also did it so that he could be with Severus again. But of course Dumbledore talked him out of it with a twinkle in his eye and as much as he wanted to just have a peaceful death he came back and killed Voldemort. The moment Voldemort's curse rebound, Harry apparated while the light from their spells colliding was still blinding. 

Leon sighed rubbing his face, he needed to just forget what he had with Severus and try and continue with his new life.

-/-/-/-/-

The next month passed by quickly, and it was the day for Leon to move into the castle. He walked into the castle with a plan, he was going to avoid all the teachers as much as he could. He was going to hide out in the library and his rooms. It was probably a childish plan, just avoid his problems, but it was all he could do.

His rooms were connected to the library through his office. He walked through and saw that his rooms were larger than most of the places he's stayed in in his whole life. The whole place had a beach theme even though the only body of water for miles was the Black Lake. All the furniture was made with birch wood and all the walls and accessories were in shades of blue. Leon loved it.

He looked into his bag at his meager belongings, a few sets of clothing and a couple mementos he's picked up during his travels. While putting his clothes away he decided that maybe he needed new clothes, he probably should've done that when he was staying at the leaky cauldron but at least now it would give him an excuse to leave the castle. He sat in the small living room looking at the full bookshelves surrounding the fire place. He assumed they belonged to Madam Prince and just weren't removed from the rooms when she died. He scanned the books and randomly pulled one out which turned out to be a muggle fantasy novel. He sat down and started reading and got lost in a world of faeries and dragons. 

He was interrupted from his reading when he heard a knocking of his door.

He set down his book and opened the door to be greeted by Minerva, "Hello, Headmistress."

"Hello, Mr. Pen. I trust you've settled in well?" Minerva smiled at the young man.

"Yes I have. These rooms are beautiful." Leon complimented.

"The old librarian, bless her heart, designed the rooms herself." Minerva told the librarian. "Would you mind if I came in?"

"Of course not, Headmaster." Leon moved out of the way and went to put the book he was reading away.

"How many times will I have to tell you, please call me Minerva?" Minerva replied teasing, a fake stern look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. Would like some tea?" Leon asked still not comfortable with calling his old professor by her name.

"No I'm fine I just came by to make sure you've settled in and to tell you that everyone is dining in the Great Hall tonight. It'll give you a chance to meet all the teachers." The headmaster saw the look on the man's face change from a small smile to a frown. "Will that be a problem?"

"No it's just that I'm not feeling too well. I wouldn't want to get anyone else sick." Leon tried using what he knew was a flimsy excuse.

"Would you like to see Madam Pomfrey? She's our resident healer." Minerva offered even though she knew that the man was lying but she didn't know why.

"I don't think it's that serious, just a cold." Leon tried, he didn't want to see Severus tonight he just wanted read and go to bed.

"I promise, Mr. Pen, they don't bite, well except for maybe Severus but you've already met him." Minerva chuckled at her little joke but stopped when she saw that Leon was not amused. "Do you have a problem with Severus?"

"Of course not ma'am, I just met him a month ago." Leon lied.

"I know, but people tend to hate Severus just on principle." At Leon's confused look she continued, "He was a death eater and even though he was cleared of all charges, Harry Potter made sure of that, but people still hold it against him." 

"I thought that Harry Potter died, how did he clear his name?" Leon was confused, he didn't remember telling anyone about Severus.

"He did but before that he died he left Albus' memories in a pensive. Ones that showed that Severus was double agent that he was spying for the light side. They also absolved him of any blame for killing Dumbledore." Minerva explained hoping that Leon wasn't prejudiced against Severus because if he was and it hindered their work Severus wasn't going to be the one leaving.

Leon had forgotten about the memories, he had put them in the pensive after he thought Severus had died, he knew already by that time that he was going to run so he wanted to make sure people knew that Severus wasn't evil.

"I thought Severus and Mr. Potter hated each other, at least that's what all the stories I've heard said?" Leon questioned, pretending to not know anything about his old life.

"We all thought the same thing, until Harry's funeral." The older women said morosely. 

"What happened at the funeral?" The question pained Leon, he never let himself think about what everyone would do to mourn his death.

"Harry Potter's funeral was the most important funeral after the war was over, he wasn't the only hero of the war, not by any means but he was our savior. He hated being in the spotlight but he saved us all from Voldemort for the second time in his young life, unfortunately he didn't survive this time," Minerva stopped for a moment wiping at tears gathering in her eyes. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to ma'am." Leon says quietly, knowing how it feels to have lost someone.

"It's quite alright, dear." Minerva composes herself and starts speaking again, "No one expected Severus to show up at the funeral, he was still supposed to be at St. Mungos recovering from Nagini’s bite. Not only that, but everyone knew that Harry and Severus didn't get along very well. But Severus arrived and he sat in the front row with all of Harry's friends, silent tears rolled down his face the entire time. When it came time for people to give speeches all of Harry's friends spoke, but so did Severus. He was the last one to speak and you should have seen everyone's faces when he stepped up to the stage, there was anger, disgust, hatred, but he didn't look at any of them, he only stared at the empty coffin, there wasn't a body left after the Final Battle ended so the coffin was more for symbolic reasons. He spoke of a Harry that no one knew except for him, the Harry that he loved. Even people who hated Severus, which was most of them, were heartbroken by the pure anguish on his face as he told everyone of their secret love and of Harry being taken away too early from everyone's lives."

Leon didn't even notice the tears pouring from his eyes until Minerva asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine, I just get really sensitive about sad things." Leon wiped the tears from his eyes, "Is Snape fine with you telling me that story? It just seemed kind of personal."

"I think he likes me telling people about it, it keeps people remembering Harry and the sadder aspects of the war." The headmistress spoke thoughtfully.

Minerva eyed the man over, he did look pale and tired, "Alright, Mr. Pen I'll let you off the hook for tonight but you will dine with everyone at least one before the term begins."  
Leon breathed a small sigh of relief at escaping what would ultimately be, for him at least, a very uncomfortable night.

"Goodnight, Headmistress." Leon spoke softly as he walked her to the door.

"Goodnight, Leon." 

-/-/-/-/-/-

It had turned out that dining with everyone wasn't as big of a hassle of he thought it would be, because fortunately for him Severus wasn't there the night he went down for dinner. Minerva apologized for the absent man saying that he was working on a sensitive potion and couldn't come down to eat with them.

It made Leon smile fondly, because he remembered clearly how when Severus was in his mode things like food and sleep took a back burner to his potions. 

After Leon introduced himself to teachers they all introduced themselves to him. Some were familiar from his days at Hogwarts and then some were fresh faces. Other than Minerva and Severus, Sinistra, the astronomy teacher, and Flitwick still taught at the school along with some of the teachers that Leon never had but he knew their faces. Neville was the school's Herbology professor, but that hadn't surprised Leon at all, remembering the boys love for all plants. Leon was happy to see that Neville had grown up nicely and that the man was happy. What did surprise him though was that Luna was the divination teacher, but then again Luna always did know more than seemed possible at times. The new defense against the dark arts teacher was a man whom Leon had never heard of before, his name was Daniel Grubbs. The man didn't seem like anything special but he was kind looking and that’s more than Leon could say about most of his own defense teachers. The last new teacher was the women who had taken over McGonagall's transfiguration spot when she became headmistress. Vivian Collins was the woman's name and Leon instantly didn't like her. She had a stereotypical witch vibe that the muggles depicted in their literature, she had the long pointy nose, the mean eyes, long black hair, and she even cackled when she laughs. Her whole aura felt dark and evil when Leon focused in on her magic. Leon planned to keep an eye on her. 

He ate quietly focusing on Hogwart's still delicious food. He was startled by someone clearing their throat beside him. When he turned he saw Neville beside him sitting down in the previously empty seat. 

"Hello, How has Hogwarts been treating you so far?" Neville asked beaming at his new coworker.

"She's been very welcoming. She's barely tried to get me lost so far". Leon said chuckling causing Neville to laugh too.

"Hogwarts must like you then. I remember during my time here it felt like she went out of her way to make me late to class." They both chuckled.

"So I heard you we're a Scavenger around the world. What was that like?" Neville questioned the man.

"It was amazing. I found more books and artifacts than I can count. I even found Merlin's journal. I loved traveling the world, there was so many cultures I got to learn about. Oh and the food eye opening." Leon smiled nostalgically at his old job.

"You seem to have really liked the job, so why did you settle down here? I'm sure exploring the world is a lot more exciting than this little old school." Neville questioned wondering why Leon would give up such an exciting life.

"I've been running away for years. I decided that it was finally time to come home." Leon looked wistfully.  
"What were you running away from, if I may ask?" 

Leon looked thoughtful for a moment, "Now isn't that the question. I guess in simplest terms I was running away from the life I had. I had lost the best thing in my life and I couldn't deal with it, so I ran." 

"I'm sorry for your loss." Neville looked sadly at the young man wondering who the best thing in his life was.

"yeah..." Leon felt awkward now he was sad and all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed with a book.

Their conversation was interrupted by a shadow falling over them and an annoyed "ahem".

They both looked up to see Severus glaring at Neville. 

"That's my seat" He growled. 

It would seem that Neville had gotten over his childhood fear of Snape because he just rolled his eyes and smiled, "Okay Sourpuss. Be nice to the new guy. Where have you been?"

"Potion" Severus huffed out. 

"Ok well I'll see you later Snape, I have some mandrake root for you that I have harvested"

As Neville walked away Severus plopped himself down angrily in his seat.

"Did your potion not turn out well?" Leon asked remembering how grumpy Severus got when his potion didn't turn out the way he wanted it to. 

Severus looked him sharply, "No it did not, not that it's any of your business anyway." 

Leon flinch at the mean tone and looked down at his food, "I'm sorry for bothering you then." 

Severus' glare turned to a frown. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy like that. He wasn't sure why his angry tone affected the boy so much, most people just rolled their eyes and moved on.

"I'm sorry." Severus mumbled grumpily, he didn't want his new coworker to hate him because of his grumpy disposition. "My potion exploded because I was distracted and gave it one too many counterclockwise turns."

"Oh" Leon looked like a deer in a headlight. He expected Severus to be mean to him not say sorry and actually talk to him. He sure has changed in the last seven years. "I'm sorry to hear about that. What was the potion you were making?"

-/-/-/-/-/-

Severus and Leon had talked for more than hour about potions continuing even when they had finished eating and their food was cleared. All the other teachers had left and it was just Leon and Severus in the Great Hall.

"Well that was nice conversation Sev, but I do have to be up early in the morning..." Leon trailed off when he saw Severus' heartbroken look on his face. Only then did he realize that he called Severus "Sev" just like he used to when they were together.

"I'm sorry I should not have taken the liberty to call you that. I'll see you tomorrow Professor Snape." Leon ran trying to keep his emotions at bay.

This time however Severus didn't follow he stayed sitting in the empty Great Hall staring at his hands blankly for a few minutes before pulling himself together. Harry was gone; he had to move on or else he'd never be happy. That thought had his tears coming though, because he could never get over his love for Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of school and Leon stood looking out the window at all the students piling in the front doors, first years being corralled into one of the side rooms and the other students sitting at their house tables.

He sat at the high tables with the others teachers barely paying attention to the sorting ceremony until he heard the name "Scorpius Malfoy". His head jerked up to see the tell-tale Malfoy platinum blonde hair. He never thought about the fact that his friends and others from his year would be having children.

He paid more attention through the rest of the ceremony but the only other child he knew the last name of was Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermione's daughter. The girl looked just like Ron but he could tell she was just as smart as her mother. It made him sad to realize that he missed so much of his friend's lives.

He frowned down at his empty plate the whole time but no one seemed to notice his morose attitude. Except for one prickly professor who had been watching Leon since their conversation in the Great Hall. Severus had wanted to talk to the man again, he finally had someone to have an intelligent conversation with but something stopped him from initiating another conversation. Maybe it was because Leon seemed so distant and depressed all of the time.

His train of thought was interrupted by the cheers from the students marking the end of the Sorting Ceremony. Minerva quieted the students down at started the beginning of the year announcements, she introduced all the teachers and the head boys and girls and she relayed and important class information.

Finally it was time to eat and the feast magically appeared in front of everyone. Leon only grabbed a little bit of mashed potatoes because his stomach was starting to feel upset. He hated himself for running away, maybe if he hadn't such a coward he'd have had a good life full of love and family instead of the lonely life of wonder that he chose to live.

Leon cried himself to sleep that night much like he did the first few weeks after he left his old life behind.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The next morning he decided not to eat in the Great Hall with everyone else instead he called one of the house elves to bring him some simple porridge since he didn't think he could handle anything else. When he finished eating he dressed in his work robes and left his rooms to go walk around the library. Here knew it was the first day but he was sure some students would already be in there.

He was right. One specific redhead already had her nose in the books.

"Hello Ms. Weasley." he greeted the girl who jerked away from her book and looked around startled until her eyes settled on him.

"Oh hello professor...?" Rose racked get brain trying to remember the man's name.

"I'm not a professor I'm just the librarian you can call me Leon no need for formalities." Leon beamed at the thing girl who looked back at him.

"Yes sir, Mr. Leon. Can I check out this book, please? I have to get to my first class soon." The girl asked excited at the prospect of her classes.

"Of course. Come along." Leon beckoned her to the front desk and checked out the book for her.

As she scampered off Leon was drawn to quiet whimpering. Confused Leon searched around the walls of books and came upon a small boy curled into himself and crying quietly.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" Leon asked calmly and quietly stooping down to get on the level of the little boy.

The boy looked up from his arms tear tracks ran down his face and his eyes were red and puffy. "My mommy hates me!"

This caused the boy to start bawling again and Leon picked up the too small boy held him in his lap. He whispered soft nothings in the boys ear and rocked him trying to get the boy to calm down.

"It's okay, I'm sure your mom doesn't actually hate you." Leon whispered to the boy.

"She does! She sent a screaming letter saying she did." the boy said before burrowing his head into Leon's chest.

Leon gasped. How could a mother send her son a howler saying the she hated him.

"Do you know why your mom sent the howler?" Leon asked the boy.

"'Cus I'm in Slytherin and I speak snake. She said that I was evil and that it was my fault that my dad and brother were killed."

Leon was angry now he wanted to hunt down this child's mother and give her a long talking to but for now he stood with the boy still in his arms and made his way out of the Library and towards the dungeons to find Severus.

"What's your name little man?" Leon pushed back the sweaty hair stuck to the boy's for head from crying so much and looked at the boys blue eyes.

"Derek" the boy replied still sniffling a little but mostly not crying anymore.

"Ok Derek were going to go see professor Snape so that we can talk about your problem."

Leon could see the fear in the boy's eyes at the mention of Severus. Leon chuckled lightly at the boy's fear.

"It's okay little one, Sev is as harmless as a fly. I'll let you in a on a big secret, think you can keep it quiet?" Leon whispered conspiringly.

Derek nodded quickly eager to learn the secret.

"Severus is actually a big softie. He loves taking care of people who are crying. So he'll definitely love taking care of you." Leon whispered to the boy not noticing that Severus was right behind.

"Telling lies I hear." Severus said harshly not noticing the small kid in Leon's arms who whimpered at the tone and burrowed back into Leon's chest.

"Severus!" Leon half-shouted angrily at the man. "Stop being an arse for one moment please."

Severus ignored the tone and focused in on the scrawny child. "What's wrong with him?” Severus' tone went softer after noticing the anguish in the boy's face.

"I found him crying in the library. Apparently he got a howler from his mother saying that she hated him for getting into Slytherin." Leon looked sadly at the boy and rushed his fingers through his shaggy light brown hair.

"C'mon to my office you two, we will talk in there." Severus led them down a few more hallways till they entered a large office. Leon set the boy down in one of the large seats while he sat in the other. Severus sat on the other side of the desk looking kindly at the too small boy.

"Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" Severus asked and the boy nodded quickly. Derek had skipped breakfast due to the howler yelling at him in front of the students in the Great Hall.

A house elf popped in with a tray of hot cocoa and two teas. Severus gave the boy his drink and the boy dove in. The house elves had added whipped cream and chocolate shavings to the cocoa and the boy loved it.

"Okay Mr. Strickland, what happened?" Severus questioned allowing the boy to tell his story freely.

"I was eating breakfast when the mail arrived. A red letter dropped on to my food and when I opened it my mom said that she's disowning me because I got sorted into Slytherin and only evil people get sorted there." The boy looked close to tears again but he continued, "My dad and older brother were killed by death eaters when I was a baby. They were from the second wizarding war and they hid from the Aurors in my house while my mom was away for a weekend. I was the only one they left alive and my mom has treated me badly because of it since."

"How does she treat you badly?" Leon questioned barely concealing his fury.

"She wouldn't let me eat if I did some thing bad. If I accidentally spoke snake around her she'd beat me. I don't mean to do it sometimes it just slips out. I’m not evil!" The boy was getting hysterical and Leon reached out his hand and brushed the boy's forehead leaving a glimmering trail behind it.

"It's okay sweetie you don't have to go back there ever again." The boy leaned against the letting the cool gold shimmer envelope him and calm. “OK Derek, I’m going to talk to your mom later today to get her to sign the formal disownment papers and for her to sign your guardianship over to me. Would you like that?”

“Really? You want me?” the hope in the young boys eyes was heart wrenching as he looked at Leon.

“Of course you seem like a sweet child.” Leon smiled at the beaming boy.

“I’ll be good for you I promise. I’ll make sure I’ll do really good in school and I won’t make any mistakes. I’ll do good so you won’t want me gone too.” Derek promises earnestly breaking the two men’s hearts even more and drawing a wounded noise from Leon.

Leon gets out of his chair and got on his knees in front of the boy. “Derek look at me now. You could never do anything that would make me want to give you up now. You’re mine and I’m not giving you up ok?”

“So even if I start talking snake you won’t hate me?” The boy asked begging.

“talk snake?” Severus questioned joining into the conversation.

“Yeah I can speak to snakes. My mom says it’s because I was cursed cause I’m evil.”

“You’re a parslemouth?” Leon asked confused he thought that he was the only living parslemouth left.

“Yeah I befriended the garden snakes in my backyard because my mom wouldn’t let me have any friends. They were really nice to me. I don’t know snakes get such a bad reputation one of them called me ‘hatching’ and they took care of my injuries after my mom would beat me.” The boy confided in the two men hoping that they would not be angry at him.

“That’s amazing Derek. You’re a special child; to be mothered by snakes is a great honor.” Leon told the boy. “Would you like to see something special of mine?”

“Really?” the boy looked at them in wonder, “What is it?”

Leon lifted the sleeve of his cloak up revealing four tattoos on his upper arm: a snake, a lion, a badger, and a raven. “I got these tattooed on me many years ago but they make great companions.”

“Wake up punks.” The slumbering animals opened their eyes and moved around Leon’s arm to gaze at the child who had gotten up close to man’s arm to examine the tattoos.

“The snake likes to be called Moe. Try talking to him.” Leon encouraged Derek who was looking at his arm in wonder.

_“Hello, my name is Derek. You’re very handsome.”_ The boy hissed at the snake tattoo that preened at the compliment.

_“Hello Young one, my name is Asmodeus but I prefer to be called Moe.”_ The snake hissed back smiling gently at the sweet child.

The boy and the snake continued to talk in hushed hisses while Snape and Leon looked each other with amused smiles.

_“Derek, you have to get to your classes. Did you get your schedule this morning before you ran off?”_ Leon unknowingly hissed at the boy confused at the shocked looks from Snape and Derek.

“What?” Leon asked in English.

“You speak snake too?” Derek asked amazed; Speaking snake couldn’t be evil if the nicest man he’s ever met spoke it too.

“Yes I do. I’ve been able to since I was a child just like you.” Leon replied slightly uncomfortable.

 He hadn’t meant to reveal that little secret about himself to Snape; if he reveals too many similarities between himself and Snape’s Harry then the man might get suspicious. He was scared to know what would happen if Snape figured out that he was harry. He didn’t enjoy deceiving Severus but he wasn’t positive that he wouldn’t hate him for pretending to be dead this whole time.

“Ok Derek, I know potions is your first class so I’ll accompany you to my classroom; it’s just down the hall.” Snape stood beckoning the child out the door. “Oh and Leon. We’ll be having a conversation later.”

“See you later Derek. Snape meet me after dinner if you want to speak more and Derek me and you will talk to the headmaster tomorrow about your guardian.” Leon waved goodbye to the two Slytherins and went back to his library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize after I wrote this that Derek seemed a little young sounding? So sorry if his reactions sound a little unrealistic for being 11 years old.


	4. Chapter 4

Leon worked in the library until it was dinner time. Since he didn’t want to sit beside Severus at dinner he stayed in his rooms having a house elf bring him dinner.

  
He ate in peace reading a random book that he pulled from the shelves until he heard a knock on the door.

  
He opened it to see a scowling Severus.   
“Hello, please come in. I have tea made if either of you would like some.” Leon beckoned the man inside his rooms to the living room.

  
“So, what did you want to speak to me about Severus?” Leon asked sipping on his tea.

  
“How are you a parslemouth?” Severus eyed skeptically.

  
“I was born with it.” Leon said simply.

  
“Only those who have Slytherin’s blood in them are born with the ability.” Severus said severely.

  
Leon shrugged nonchalantly; he didn’t have an adequate lie for the man. “I was born with it. That’s all there is to it. I do not know of any Slytherin blood in me.”

  
Snape said nothing in reply only giving Leon his patented glare.

  
“Is there any other burning questions that you have Snape?” Leon questioned changing the subject, knowing that Severus wouldn’t let it go.

  
“Very well, just one more thing: why are you adopting the boy?” Severus asked inquisitively. He did not know what many people who would adopt a random child that they’ve never met before.

  
“I can’t stand people who abuse children.” Leon replied passionately, “Derek deserves a happy childhood. Not one full of memories of neglect and hate.”

  
“Besides” Leon added quietly, “I’ve always wanted a son.”

  
Snape is suddenly reminded of a moment long ago when his Harry was still alive.  
It was the Christmas before Harry was killed and they were laying together on the couch in front of the fireplace.

  
_“I love you” Harry says quietly gripping his arms around Severus._

  
_Severus eyes his young lover questioningly, “I love you too. What’s wrong?”_

  
_Harry sighs, “I’m just thinking about what might happen when we confront Voldemort.”_

  
_“Love, nothing will happen to either of us; I promise I will keep you safe.” Severus promised, pained at the thought of losing his love._

  
_“Ok. When this is all over we should get a house in the country and live in solitude far away from everyone.” Harry says wistfully thinking about his future with Severus._

  
_“How do you feel about children?” Severus asks hesitantly broaching a subject that he’s been worried about for a while._

  
_“I’ve always wanted a son.” Harry says quietly._

  
_“I’ve always wanted one too.” Severus says brushing Harry’s hair out of his face and kissing his forehead._

  
_“Are you okay Severus?” Leon asks concerned._

  
“What?” Severus eyes focus back in on the man.

  
“You’ve been quiet for a while now.” Leon searches Severus’ face.

  
“I’m sorry. I was just thinking.” Severus looks at the man in front of him.

  
“What about?” Leon asks seeing a slight tremor in Severus’ hands.

  
“Just someone I’ve lost” Severus replies running his fingers through his hair.

  
“Don’t do that you’ll make your hair greasy” Leon chastise without realizing. It was just so easy to fall into old habit with his love.

  
Severus chuckles darkly, “Harry used to tell me off for doing that too. It’s a bad habit of mine I suppose.”

  
“Harry?” Leon asks purposely ignorant.

  
“Harry Potter. He is the love of my life but he had an incessant habit of nagging me over every little thing.” Severus clarifies nostalgia evident in his voice.

  
“Oh. Minerva told me about you two when I had first arrived.” Leon revealed, “She seemed to think that I had a problem with you because of your past.”

  
“And do you?” The older man questioned.

  
“Merlin no.” Leon replied quickly. “Everyone makes mistakes. It’s how you fix those mistakes that matters. You played a key role in saving the wizarding world and that overshadows any misdoings that you did in your youth.”

  
“Well not everyone is as forgiving as you.” Severus says, “I still receive death threats and hate mail.”

  
Fury consumed Leon had saved this world and yet people are attacking his love. The mug in Leon’s hand shattered along with Snape’s mug on the table.

  
Both men flinched at the loud sound and Severus whipped out his wand quickly casting a cleaning spell on the tea and a repairing spell on the mugs.

  
Leon stared down at his hand, crimson dripping from various cuts for the ceramic. He should have stayed. If he had stayed he could’ve protected Sev and made sure that the world knew that he was just as much a hero as Harry. No matter how much Sev or anyone else could hate him for leaving no one would hate him as much as he hated himself for being a coward.

  
A pale hand entered his vision as Snape grabbed his hand to wipe away the blood.

  
“These cuts look pretty deep. Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey or do you mind if I heal you?” Severus asks holding Leon’s hand gently in his own.

  
“I can do it I know a little healing magic. During my travels danger seemed to flock to me. Besides I’m not much fond of hospital wings. Spent too much time in them when I was younger.” Leon replied.

  
“Yeah you seem like the type that attacks trouble.” Severus observed, “Harry was the same way. Even learned some healing magic himself just to beg off from going to see Pomfrey.”

  
Leon wondered how long it would take for Severus to realize that he’s drawing all these parallels between Leon and Harry without even realizing. Leon realizes that he’s not particularly good at trying to hide the fact that he’s Harry. Maybe it’s just his subconscious wanting to tell Severus that it is him so that he can stop lying.

  
“You seem to still love Harry very much.” The librarian observes after he heal the cuts on his hand.

  
“Yes,” Snape replied morosely, “I’ll love him to my dying breath.”

  
Leon can feel his heart shatter. He has caused Sev such heartbreak.

  
“Don’t you have a lover too?” Severus questions, “You said you had made a mistake and left them when I first met you. Have you tried to contact them?”

  
Leon contemplates his answer, forgetting that he had told Snape that in a moment of emotional distress. “No I have not. I have not spoken to them in eight years and they would hate me if I just showed up randomly one day. I was a coward and I left; I deserve to be lonely for the rest of my life for leaving them.”

  
“Yes, but do they?” Severus pondered. He felt bad for the man and his lover. It was obvious that the young man was pained by his choices when he was younger and that he regretted them immensely. “Leon, you just told me that everyone makes mistakes and that it’s what you do to absolve those sins is what matters. I’m sure that if you explain to them what happened, and if they truly loved you then they’d forgive you.”

  
“It’s not that simple!” Leon screams. “They have thought me dead for eight years! I have caused them so much pain and suffering. If I tell him that I am alive it won’t matter you will be angry with me for deceiving you!”

  
Leon’s magic started seeping from his body, tendrils whipping around him as his emotions went crazy. Leon felt so guilty and upset and angry. He hated himself. He should have never come back.

  
He couldn’t breathe; he could feel his chest tightening. His vision was getting spotty but he could see Severus staring at him confused. Before he passed out he released the glamour that he had kept over his eyes revealing bright emerald orbs in place of the ordinary hazel ones that had held place on his face previously.

  
“I’m…sorry.” Leon wheezed out as the lack of oxygen caused him to faint.   
-/-/-/-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is ending up more romance based than I had originally intended but I'm not mad about it. I hope yall enjoyed his chapter ❤. I appreciate all kudos and comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon woke up to the stark white walls of the hospital ward. He could see out the windows that it was sunrise.

“Mr. Pen! You’re awake!” a small boy squealed and jumped by the bed.

“Mr. Strickland! Leave Mr. Pen alone. He needs peace and quiet to recover from his fainting spell.” Madam Pomfrey scolded the younger child. 

“Sorry Madam Pomfrey.” replied Derek looking contrite. 

“It’s okay child. I know you were worried about your guardian.” She turns to her patient. “Mr. Pen how are you feeling?”

Leon looked around his head throbbing. He wondered where Snape was. He wasn’t surprised though that Snape wasn’t there with him; he probably hated him now. Leon could feel tears well up and he angrily wiped the forming tears from his eyes. He was strong; he’s had years to come to terms with this and he wasn’t going to start crying now. 

“I’m feeling fine Pomfrey. When will I be able to leave?” Leon asked begging silently that he’ll able to leave soon. 

“Well you fainted and you hit your head. You’ve been asleep for 10 hours. I just need to scan you and make sure there’s no lasting damage from the incident.” The mediwitch says as she waves her wand over the young man analyzing the writing the appears in the air. 

“It’s looks like you’re fine but you do have some magic exhaustion so I would request that you rest for the remainder of the day.” Pomfrey eyes the man who looks enormously relieved at being able to leave so soon. 

“Derek would you mind accompanying me back to my rooms before you have to go to classes.” Leon asks beckoning the child to him as he stands up from the bed. He body was still a little week from the ordeal causing him to wobble and balance against the side table. 

“Oh and Mr. Pen. Severus requested that you see him this evening. He seemed rather pale when he brought you in; I hope he’s not coming down with anything.” Madam Pomfrey ended the announcement with grumblings about certain potion masters who neglect their health. 

Leon decided that he wasn’t going to see Severus tonight; if he never confronted the man then he couldn’t hear about how his love hated him now. 

Leon and Derek made their way to the library and into Leon’s rooms. When they entered the living chamber Leon stepped on a letter that sat on the floor in front of the door. Leon picked it up noticing that it was from the Ministry. He opened the letter scanning over the information inside. 

“Well it looks like we’re going to the ministry after your classes are finished today. Minerva reserved an appointment for us to switch your guardianship over to me.” Leon looked up at the Slytherin to see an excited child beaming at him. “However, it does require your mother to be there to sign the papers.”

The smile immediately dropped from the child’s face, “What if she tries to hurt me?”

Leon was once again angry and incredibly sad. He hated the cruelty and hatred in the world. He’d come to terms long ago that no matter how much he wanted to he couldn’t eradicate all the evil in the world but it didn’t stop him from helping the people he could. 

“Trust me Derek; I am a stronger wizard then you could ever imagine. I will never let some low life abuser get any closer to you than necessary. As of tonight, I’ll be your guardian and I’ll use all the magic inside of me to make sure you have a safe and happy childhood.” Leon said so intensely that he didn’t notice a tall potion’s master standing behind him.

“Arrogant as always I see.” 

Leon jerks hard in fright going pale as he hears Snape’s voice behind him. 

“There’s a difference between arrogance and confidence, Snape” Leon snarks back at the potions master.

Both men eye each other down until the Derek speaks up noticing the tense feelings saturating the room.

“I have to leave for class now but I’ll be back after divination. Thank you, Mr. Pen.”

“Please call me Leon at least in private company.” Leon requests.

“Leon.” The boy nods at Leon and to Severus as he makes his way back into the library and to his classes.

When the men were alone they looked at each other waiting to see which would talk first. In the end, it was Severus. 

“You left me.” Severus says simply causing Leon to flinch at the dull tone.

“You were dead. I cradled you in my arms as you bleed out. You were dead and I couldn’t save you. I saved the wizarding world but I couldn’t save you.” Leon looked at the love of his life with tearful eyes full of turmoil and regret. “I wouldn’t have left you if I thought I could bring you back. How are you alive? You should be dead!”

Snape looks at Leon with intense eyes and waves his hand cancelling the glamour that he has had enacted since Minerva found him in the shrieking shack. Severus’s face became paler and thinner and his dark eyes were replaced with bright red ones. Severus refuses to meet Leon’s eyes fearful of what he’ll see, whether it be fear or disgust. 

Leon gasped in surprise closing the distance between him and the man. 

“Sev.” Leon whispers brushing his hand on the thin, sharp cheeks.

Leon brushes his thumb across Severus’s lips and the older man opens his mouth allowing Leon to slip his thumb in and caress the canines. Leon winced when the sharp fangs sliced slightly into his thumb.

Severus locked eyes with Leon and closed his lips around Leon’s thumb and sucks the blood off. 

They stare at each other for long moments the tension rising but unlike the angry tension from before this was more pleasantly passionate. 

Severus let the other man’s thumb fall from his lips and without anything holding his arm up Leon let it flop down beside his waist. 

“I missed you.” Severus murmured brushing stray hairs out of Leon’s face that had fallen loose from his braid.

Leon relaxes into the strong palm cupping his cheek, “I missed you too, so much.” 

Severus pulled the smaller man to his chest holding him tight; oh how he missed the feeling.

Finally answering Leon’s question from before Severus started speaking, “I can only assume it was soon after you left but a vampire with name Sanguini stumbled upon me trying to find safety from the battle and he saw me dying and he bit me and turned me. It was excruciating pain but what got me through it was the thought that I’d be able to see you again when it was over.”

Severus took a steadying breath as his voice began wavering, “When I woke up the next morning in St. Mungo’s to hear that you had died it broke me. I tried to kill myself multiple times; I refused to feed, I tried jumping off the astronomy tower. It was only through Minerva and Sanguini talking some sense into me that I learned to cope with the lose of you.”

“Sev-” Leon’s voice knowing how much anguish he caused his boyfriend broke him. 

Seeing the pain in his loves eyes he tightened his hold on the smaller man. Leon burrowed his face in Severus’ chest letting the tears flow.

They stood like that for a while until Severus could feel the smaller man dozing in his arms. He picked up Leon and carried him into his bedroom. He laid the half-asleep man on the bed and proceeded to pull off his robes and the pants he had on under them deciding to leave on his undershirt and tucked him under the thick covers. 

Before stepping back, he heard Leon mumble “Der’k…ministry.”

“It’s okay. Sleep. I’ll wake you up before you have to go.” 

Severus brushed a chaste kiss on Leon’s forehead and stepped back to sit in one of the chairs watching the man fall into an exhausted slumber. When he was sure that Leon had fallen into a deep sleep he stood up from his chair and made his way out into the library and down to the great hall where breakfast was just finishing. 

Severus made his way up to the head table to talk to Neville. The young man had grown into himself nicely over the years and despite their previous relationship in his youth their   
working relationship was a close one. He could safely call Neville on of his few friends.

“Neville is there any chance you’d be able to watch over my classes today? I have a personal matter to take care of that will consume my time.” 

Neville eyed the pale man speculatory; He looked particularly tired and pale, more so than usual. 

“Of course, I’ll have one of my seventh years teach my classes.” Neville easily agrees and he lowers his voice to keep wandering ears from hearing. “Have you been feeding properly?” 

Severus understands the reasoning for his hushed voice. Even after the war with creatures of all kinds fighting on the light side parents were still wary of having a vampire for a teacher so Severus didn’t let it be well known that he was a so-called creature of the night. 

“Of course,” Severus promises. “Thank you, it’s only fifth year classes today they’re just doing simple pepper up potions to help Madam Pomfrey refill her stocks.”

“Easy stuff. What houses?” Neville asks hoping to have no Gryffindor/Slytherin classes. Even now the combination of those two houses sparked the largest interhouse fights. 

Confirming Neville’s fears Severus ruefully says, “Gryffindor and Slytherin. But they are fifth years so I’d hope they’d have more sense than to start something.” 

Neville laughs, “I’ll make sure to send any troublemakers your way then.”

Severus smiled slightly, “Thank you.”

Neville’s smiled died down a little bit. “You sure you’re good?”

“Yes, I promise I’ve just been stressed the past few days.” Severus replied appreciating the concern from the younger man. 

“I know you don’t need sleep but you look exhausted.” Neville eyed the especially pronounced dark circles under the vampire’s eyes. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s just stress.” Severus promised. “Well I’ll be on my way, thank you again Neville.”

“Anytime. I hope you feel better.” Neville waved goodbye to the older man.  
-/-/-/-/-/-  
Severus returned to the library and entered Leon’s rooms. He heard sobbing from the man’s bedroom and rushed in. The smaller man was curled in a ball letting out sobs in between hyperventilating. The sobs wracked the thin man’s body and Severus thought not for the first time since he reconnected with the man that he was far too thin. Severus stride into the room and leaned on the bed beside the man. He caressed the crying man’s hair softly.

“Leon, you need to calm down.” Severus remains unperturbed.

The small man jerks, glassy eyes opening to look at the potion’s master. 

“I thought-” Leon sucks in a breath. “-you left.”

‘Bloody hell.’ Severus thought. He hated seeing his once boyfriend so upset. 

“I just had to get someone to cover my classes. I’m here for you; I’m not going to leave you. I need you to take deep breaths or you’re going to pass out.” Severus wiped the tears off Leon’s face and Leon firmly gripped the man’s hand to hold him beside him so that he couldn’t leave again.

“Okay. In-” Severus exaggeratedly breathed in and prompted Leon to mimic him, “-and out.”

Severus repeated the motions for the next few minutes until the pallor receded from Leon’s face. Through it all Leon refused to loosen his white-knuckled grip on Severus’ hand. Severus managed to maneuver them so that Leon’s back is pressed his chest and he wraps his arms tight letting the pressure comfort the distraught man.

“Are you feeling better now?” Severus murmurs now that Leon had quieted down.

“Yes, sorry. Nightmare.” Is all Leon says but it’s enough for Severus. 

Severus remembers many nights before the battle of Hogwarts where they were in the same situation, cradling Harry as he shook from nightmares of Voldemort wining and all his loved ones dying.

“I still love you.” Severus murmurs breaking the silence they had fallen into. 

Leon tensed in Severus’ arm for a moment before whispering back, “I still love you too.”

“Good. We’ll talk more later but you need to sleep.” Severus pulled the comforter over them. “You still have to go to the ministry later and you’re still recovering from magical exhaustion.

“I’m sorry for crying so much. I promise I’ve grown up over the years. I’ve just been really stressed.” Leon says embarrassed for how weepy he’s been all day. 

“It’s okay.” Severus replies, “I know how you are when you’re very stressed.”

‘Well I knew how you acted 8 years ago at least.’ Severus thought to himself knowing if he said something like that aloud he would upset Leon even more and his love needed rest.

“Thank you for not rejecting me.” 

Leon yawns and burrows further into Severus’ chilly body appreciating the temperature difference between him and the warm blanket

“I could never reject you.” Severus whispers into the man’s long hair letting his eyes fall shut as he relaxes into the feeling of having his love in his arms again.


End file.
